Please
by glass-jars
Summary: Gabriel and Sam have themselves a grand ol' time in a hotel room. Bondage. Lots of licking and teasing and shit.


I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE PLEASE BE GENTLE

for carolingcastiel and christmasinpurgatory

...

"You're totally sure?" Gabriel let his fingers rest half-curled against Sam's collarbone. "Because, Sam, if you don't want to do this just tell me. I don't want to make you do anything." His eyes shone earnest, and dark, pupils blown and the dim lighting of the hotel room highlighting his irises with gold.

Sam licked his lips and nodded. "_I_ asked _you_ for this, Gabriel." He leaned back against the pillows, pulling Gabriel along with him with firm hands against his sides. As he reclined, the slight chill of the D-ring on the collar round his neck dug into the skin just below his hairline. The leather pressed against his throat when he swallowed and it felt... interesting. Not unpleasant. "Like I said, I want this."

Gabriel leaned down, shifting to straddle Sam's stomach with his knees against the sheets.

He smiled.

"Good." Gabriel moved just close enough that Sam could feel the gust of his breath on his mouth, but their lips didn't touch. "Very good." Their noses brushed, and Gabriel's hands drifted across the bare expanse of Sam's chest—one hand hovered briefly, indecisively, above Sam's nipple but at the last moment Gabriel drew his fingers away and settled them in a light flutter down Sam's ribcage. Sam twitched at the sensation. Bit his lip and grinned—it tickled. Gabriel laughed at him. But softly. Affectionately. And his gaze settled on Sam slightly cross-eyed and warm, reverent and hungry like he wanted to devour every inch of Sam but also keep him safe and snug in his arms.

"You look like you're getting ready to eat dinner."

Gabriel snorted.

The blankets rustled.

Gabriel slid his hands down Sam's arm until he reached the scarred bumps of his knuckles. He trailed his fingertips along the delicate ridges of his metacarpals shifting as Sam stretched his fingers over the sheets. Gabriel smirked and grasped Sam's wrists, pushing his arms up over his head. He let his palms slide so that he held both of Sam's wrists crossed in one hand—an impressive feat considering his rather small grip—and with the other he reached for a sheer silk sash, soft and pink.

Sam huffed. "Pink? Really?" His forehead crinkled with his incredulous expression.

"Shut the fuck up, you big lug." Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Pink is a great color."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Gabriel looped the fabric around and around until Sam's hands were bound tight together and against the centermost slat in the wooden headboard. Barely loose enough to allow the slightest of movements. He leaned back, still sitting on Sam's stomach, completely ignoring everything below his bellybutton, and admired his handiwork.

Sam tilted his chin up just a bit to show off the brassy buckle on his heavy brown leather dog collar, a challenge in his eyes. "Happy? I'm getting bored." His lips curled up at the corners, and his cheeks dimpled just barely. "Are you gonna get around to the good stuff, or just stare at me?"

Gabriel leered. "You're beautiful."

Sam snorted. "You're an idiot."

Gabriel peeled his wifebeater off with one raised eyebrow, tossing it to the floor without a care where it landed. "_Gorgeous_," he insisted. Any normal man might have been a little self-conscious in his position, atop a body like a damn Greek statue. But of course, Gabriel was an Archangel, and he didn't care about his little layer of pudge because admiring Sam's six-pack was a hell of a lot more fun. And he'd be damned if he wasted time worrying about being naked and squishy when there was bondage-based fun to be had.

He rolled off of Sam, who frowned at him and grumbled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Patience, duckling." Gabriel raised his eyebrows, shooting Sam a wink over his shoulder, and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers in one move. He reached down to rummage through Sam's bag for something—only God knew what—and wiggled his ass as he turned with a broad grin and a length of ribbon stretched between his hands: shiny and striped with white and bright red like a candy-cane.

"What the hell is that for?" Sam's face scrunched. "Are you gonna tie my feet together?" He shifted where he lay, neck craned.

Gabriel laughed and crooned, "Oh, Sam." He slunk back onto the broad king-sized bed and slung a leg across Sam to reclaim his place on Sam's abs. "This isn't to tie you down." He leaned close and pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. Pulled back slightly with a sneaky grin. Sam opened his mouth—likely to say something to goad Gabriel—and Gabriel pressed the ribbon between his teeth, down against his tongue, and tied it tight (not so much as to be painful but enough to pull) at the back of his neck.

Sam blinked at him. He rolled his shoulders, tugging at the sash restraining his hands, and growled. The way Gabriel had shoved the ribbon into his mouth made it so that Sam could still open and close his mouth but couldn't move his tongue to speak. Sam, of course, could easily slip his tongue out from underneath the ribbon but that wasn't the point.

He locked his eyes on Gabriel's, low-lidded and shadowy.

A quick snap of Gabriel's fingers, and the light went out. The only illumination in the hotel room came not from the single lamp but rather from the glow of streetlights through the thin curtains. And... something else. Sam frowned. Gabriel seemed to put off a dull golden glow—or at least, Sam could clearly see him in the half-light. And himself, for that matter. He shook his head and shot Gabriel a plaintive look, with a soft, threatening noise in the back of his throat.

"Impatience is unappealing, my dear boy." Gabriel planted his hands on Sam's chest. On his pecs, really, one for each, fingers splayed. He waggled his eyebrows and leaned down to drop a trail of kisses from Sam's solar plexus up to the dip at the base of his throat. He nosed Sam's leather collar. "If you wait like a good boy, you'll get rewarded." He moved his mouth along the side of Sam's neck. Pressed his mouth to Sam's cheek, mumbling, "But if you get all grumpy and commanding I might just leave you here for the cleaning lady to find."

A low growl left Sam's throat.

Gabriel swallowed noticeably, Adam's apple bobbing, and met Sam's eyes.

"Fuck." He kissed Sam hard, hot and damp and clumsy, with his fingers pressed against the underside of Sam's jaw. "Fuck, Sam, you look so good like this." He spoke in a barely audible whisper. Nipped at Sam's lower lip. Sam snorted at his fervor. Gabriel reached up and grabbed a handful of Sam's hair, tugging sharply so Sam tilted his head back with a grunt, exposing his neck for Gabriel to kiss.

When Gabriel sank his teeth into the skin of Sam's throat—just above the line of his collar—Sam let out a little gasp around his satin gag. Gabriel grinned and smoothed his tongue soothingly over the spot. He shifted and bit again. Tightened his fingers in Sam's hair and fastened his teeth every few centimeters until a growing blotch of scarlet bite marks began to form up Sam's neck. Sam breathed harsh through his nose, and when Gabriel loosened his grip in his hair and straightened up, Sam whined—high and reedy—in the back of his throat.

His face was flushed pink, and his eyes nearly shut.

"What?" Gabriel was hard as hell but he didn't care.

Sam glared at him. Gabriel laughed. "Aww, you're mad because I stopped chewing on you?" He shook his head with a click of his tongue. "Silly boy." He leaned back down and noted the way Sam's eyelashes twitched lower and the way his eyes crossed trying to focus on Gabriel. "Silly, silly boy." He barely let his mouth brush over Sam's, half a sensation, then pulled back enough to look him straight in the eye, smirking.

Sam breathed out a disappointed sigh. Briefly tried to chase after Gabriel's lips but finally dropped his head down against his pillow with a grunt. Gabriel chuckled, and patted his chest.

"There, there." he said. "If you're a good boy, I'll get to the exciting part sooner, rather than later." He paused, thoughtful. Breathed into Sam's ear, "Are you going to be a good boy for me, Sam?"

Sam nodded.

Gabriel smiled. "Good." He kissed Sam's earlobe. Grazed his teeth down, and paused underneath to just nip at the edge of the ribbon where it pressed against Sam's skin. He followed the ribbon's red line with Sam's tongue, pausing at his mouth for another light kiss—barely brushed their lips together so Sam's forehead creased with frustration.

He hummed low in his throat and kissed the tip of Sam's nose. Each eyelid, too, which made a delicate shiver run through Sam's limbs. Kissed his forehead and the scarlet patch on his throat, and drifted his hands down Sam's sides and back up so he could just lightly ghost the tips of his thumbs over Sam's nipples. Sam whined, and murmured one of the few words he could say with the ribbon pressing on his tongue—"_Gabe_." It came out sounding a little more like "yabe," but...

Gabriel kissed him quiet. Moved his hands away from where Sam wanted them to go. Up to the collar at his throat, where Gabriel curled his fingers along the edge of the leather. Sam squirmed, biting his lip and frowning at Gabriel rather pathetically. He made an impatient noise.

"Already so desperate?" Gabriel's eyebrows shot up and he gave Sam a crooked smirk. "I never knew you were such a delicate flower, kiddo."

Sam pulled in a deep breath and a gulp.

Narrowing his eyes, Gabriel's smile broadened. "You like it when I call you that?" When Sam avoided his stare, Gabriel snorted. "You do. You like it when I call you kiddo." His voice dropped lower and softer, half a breath long, on the last word.

Sam's eyes shut and he pulled a face—_definitely_ some arousal there, Gabriel noted: eyebrows drawn together, eyes flickering under their lids, mouth twisted.

But he leaned down, and breathed into Sam's ear, "You okay, kid?"

He got a startled frown from Sam, at that. And then realization, with clear eyes. Sam nodded emphatically, craning his neck to reach for a kiss. Gabriel shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Ah, ah, ah, lamb chop." He pressed a finger to Sam's lips. "Not yet." He grinned.

Sam narrowed his eyes. When Gabriel cocked his head and tapped his index finger lightly against Sam's lower lip, Sam smiled and licked his fingertip. Opened his mouth so he could catch at Gabriel's knuckle with his teeth, and closed his mouth around Gabriel's finger, sucking at it like candy. As he expected, a surprised little breath left Gabriel's lungs, in a soft, "oh."

Gabriel pulled his finger away, but Sam could see how reluctant he was to do so.

He rolled his hips and raised his eyebrows—Gabriel almost unbalanced, but caught himself at the last moment with hands palm-flat on Sam's chest.

"You little shit." Gabriel laughed. "If you knock me off the bed I'm not giving you _anything_." He reached up, grabbing Sam's jaw. Jammed his thumbs into Sam's mouth and forced it open none-too-gently, watching with dark intent. He looked contemplative, then shook his head.

Sam let out a soft, questioning noise.

"Well," Gabriel shrugged. "I _was_ gonna fuck your mouth, but I don't think you deserve even that much."

A grumble passed Sam's lips and he let his head fall back against the pillow.

Gabriel laughed and lowered himself down so he could slide along and line himself up with Sam, sprawled across his torso, legs tangling together. He rested his head on Sam's chest. "I might just lie here for a while, you know?"

At that, Sam snarled.

Another laugh, quieter. Gabriel shifted. "Fine, fine." He remained lying, but tilted his head just enough to press his tongue to Sam's skin. Drew it, hot and wet, over his nipple. Sam gasped when Gabriel's teeth grazed his skin and his mouth closed over his nipple. If he could speak clearly he would have cursed.

Sam whimpered. He jerked at his silk restraints and breathed in sharply through his nose. Gabriel bit down and Sam let out a shocked wail from behind the ribbon depressing his tongue, craning his head back. Gabriel chuckled, one hand drifting up so he could slide his fingers under Sam's collar and tug.

"Good boy," he whispered—a little muffled against Sam's skin. Flicked his tongue out again. "Such a good boy." He ground down against Sam's stomach with a punched breath and pressed his lips along Sam's flushed skin, showering feather-light kisses down his chest. "Shit." He dug the fingers of his free hand into Sam's side with a groan. "_Fuck_. Wait." He rolled off of Sam, breathing heavily, wilting against the sheets and giving himself a chance to recover. When Sam whined, he laughed, and murmured, "No. Sorry, kid. Lost control for a second there. But no, we both need to be patient."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Gabriel scooted around so he lay on his side. Ghosted one hand across Sam's abdomen. Walked his fingers light as air over his ribcage until he laid his hand flat on Sam's chest, splaying his fingers. Sam arched into his touch with a soft snarl. Gabriel smirked and pinched him, eliciting a flinch and a glare. Gabriel's expression softened—he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned close to lick the little red spot.

He quickly shifted from gentle lapping to a more teasing press of his tongue. Began to suck at the skin just above Sam's nipple, 'til it turned pink. And then he bit down hard enough to make Sam jerk violently at his restraints with a startled grunt.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Sam." Gabriel sucked again. The spot was steadily turning a deep flushed pink and each time Gabriel mouthed at it Sam whimpered, breathing harsh through his nose.

Gabriel pulled himself back up onto Sam's stomach for a different angle, and settled his hands on Sam's shoulders while he dragged his tongue from chest to throat, biting down as if testing the way Sam's collarbone felt between his teeth. He let his mouth drift higher. Flicked his tongue against the skin of Sam's throat just under the leather collar. The buckle fogged a little where he breathed against its yellow metal as he passed over it in favor of pulling Sam's lower lip into his mouth.

Sam moaned.

He tried to deepen the kiss but no matter how he angled it Gabriel always evaded him, smirk firmly in place, eyes twinkling with silent laughter. Sam growled low in his throat, pulling at his bound hands. Gabriel's eyes flashed dark and unfocused before he blinked hard and ducked his head to mouth at Sam's ear. His hands went down to Sam's chest, where Gabriel dragged his thumbs over Sam's nipples as he left a little trail of nips from Sam's earlobe down to his shoulder.

The headboard creaked when Sam yanked hard against his restraints with a moan. Gabriel kept his thumbs circling and lifted his head, staring down at Sam. "Look at me, kiddo." He licked his lips. "I want you to look at me."

Sam met his eyes as best he could. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and briefly brought one thumb up to lick the tip before he returned to his ministrations. Sam's mouth fell a little bit open. Just enough for Gabriel to see the spit-darkened red line of the ribbon across his tongue. Gabriel hummed, pleased at the deep flush across Sam's cheeks and his slightly dazed expression.

"I could make you come just from this, couldn't I?"

Sam nodded.

"Good."

Sam let his head drop back against the pillow and Gabriel gave his nipple a hard pinch, frowning. Sam yelped and refocused his attention on Gabriel's face with a soft keen. He wanted to spit his ribbon gag out but he couldn't make his brain work or figure out how to get his limbs to obey him so he settled for staring at Gabriel pleadingly, eyebrows drawn up and eyes half-shut.

"_Fuck_, Sam." Gabriel pulled his hands up to cup Sam's face between his palms, and Sam whined. Gabriel kissed him. "You're so gorgeous like this. So pretty and pink and desperate. Such a good boy." He reached down, sliding his hand down his own stomach to fist his cock. He groaned against Sam's lips, tangling his other hand in Sam's hair, pulling just a bit. Sam let out a noisy breath.

Gabriel tugged harder at Sam's hair as he jerked himself off, and they breathed mouth to mouth while Sam stared at Gabriel's face with as much concentration as he could muster. He pressed their lips together with a soft whimper. Tugged at the silk around his wrists. Gabriel paused to meet Sam's eyes, distracted, and tilted his head.

Sam shot him a pointed look mumbled around his ribbon, "_Off_."

With a blink, Gabriel's face cleared. "Oh. Oh, okay." He pulled his hand from Sam's hair and slipped a finger underneath the ribbon so that he could slide it out of Sam's mouth—it took a little trying but he got it out without too much of a struggle, since it had loosened a little. Sam immediately licked his lips and swallowed.

"_Thank_ you." He kissed Gabriel. "Now untie my hands so I can touch you."

Gabriel's eyes drifted shut. "No can do, kiddo." He moved both of his hands to Sam's chest—with some reluctance, considering how close he was to climax—and slid them down to rest on his hips, scooting himself backwards as well so that he could settle between Sam's legs. "I want you to beg." He leaned down and left a line of kisses along the inside of one of Sam's thighs.

"Beg?" Sam snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Gabriel bit his thigh, and Sam almost kneed him in the face as he yelped. Gabriel laughed and moved his mouth to the base of Sam's dick, barely flickering his tongue out to touch it. Sam breathed in a small gasp, but stayed still. Gabriel grinned. He moved away and pulled himself up over Sam, draping himself across his body. "You're an awful good boy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, it's not like I—" He cut off with a short, strangled sound when Gabriel, without warning, reached down and palmed his length. Gabriel chuckled, and kept his hand moving slow and light, teasing up and down. Sam resisted the urge to shove his hips up for better friction—he knew that if he tried, Gabriel would just stop and probably leave to take a shower or something stupid. The _tease_. So he bit his lip and held as still as he could, a moan breaking from his mouth.

"Oh, such a good boy."

Sam gasped, "Fuck you, I'm an adult."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, letting his hand still in a loose loop around Sam's cock. "_Someone's_ getting a little too rude for my tastes." He stared at Sam from where he sat on his heels. "Do I need to punish you, young man?"

"_Shit_. No, please, I'll be good." The sheets rustled as Sam shifted, trying for a little extra touch. "I swear."

That brought out a wide, lop-sided smirk across Gabriel's face, and he tightened his fingers once more, just the smallest increment, so that skin brushed skin. "You promise? 'Cause, kiddo, you've been mouthing off this whole time." But he slid his hand up, and paused. "You gonna be quiet?"

A sharp nod from Sam, and Gabriel licked his palm (just to be kind) and stroked Sam's dick with no particular rhythm. Just a half-slick slide that sent Sam gasping for breath, head thrown back into the pillows. He grasped at the knotted silk holding his hands to the bed with a soft mewling sound in the back of his throat. His toes curled and he moaned, breathy and high.

Gabriel paused his movements, with a cheeky smile on his lips. "You like that, kiddo?"

"Gabriel, _please_." He caged Gabriel in with his legs. "Please, please."

A hum, thoughtful and low, left Gabriel's mouth. "I dunno, Sam." He licked his lips. "You might wanna be more specific. 'Please,' what, exactly?" He let Sam wrap his legs around his waist. "Use your big boy words."

"Fuck—"

"Not those big boy words, honey." Gabriel winked.

Sam swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something clearly scathing, but at the last moment he snapped it shut and bit his lip. "I—" He sighed. "I want you to make me come, _please_." He held his head up and met Gabriel's eyes. His eyebrows drew together and his expression shifted to something altogether pathetic and adorable, and his voice dropped to a soft whisper. "Please, Gabriel? I need it."

Gabriel sucked in a noisy breath. "Shit—fuck, fine, fine." He gave his wrist a twist and a jerk—just a few seconds and he had Sam grunting and gasping for breath until his voice caught on a sharp keening whine. Gabriel ducked his head and wrapped his mouth around Sam with a vibrating little hum that he knew would finish Sam off. (He could have made it last longer if he wanted but he was getting rather impatient himself.)

And he was right. Sam's thighs tensed and he all but wailed as he came—in Gabriel's mouth, of course.

Gabriel swallowed all that he could—which was a lot, since he was an Archangel with the ability to hold his breath indefinitely—then licked away any lingering semen he could find, while Sam trembled and continued to let out tiny mewling noises as he relaxed into the sweaty sheets.

Sam stretched his legs and arched his back and murmured, "My arms hurt." He sounded petulant, and tired. But Gabriel just clicked his tongue fondly and climbed over Sam so he could reach for the silk sash and unknot it. He pulled the pink fabric away from Sam's wrists, ignoring his honestly somewhat painful erection in favor of making sure Sam was alright.

"You okay, kiddo?" He settled back on Sam's chest, feet planted on either side of his body.

With his hands freed, Sam brought his arms down and around Gabriel's waist as he pushed himself to sit upright, holding Gabriel close so that he wouldn't fall off of the bed or something equally un-sexy. In his embrace, Gabriel murmured something unintelligible. Sam settled back against the headboard, rolling his sore shoulders and pushing at Gabriel until he sat in his lap.

"What did you say?"

"I said," Gabriel leaned his forehead against the collar still around Sam's neck. "I want you to _touch_ me."

Sam snorted. "What if I say no? I'm kind of tired after all that teasing." As if to accentuate his point, he stretched his arms over his head and gave a jaw-cracking yawn. His joints popped and he brought his hands back down, settling them on Gabriel's hips. "I might just fall asleep instead."

"You wouldn't dare." Gabriel glared into Sam's neck.

Sam laughed. "Oh, I _would_ dare." He lifted one hand and laid it along Gabriel's spine. Squirmed and tucked Gabriel's head under his chin, bracketing him in his arms. "But feel free to touch yourself."

Gabriel sighed. "But my palm feels all weird from friction." The clear whine in his voice was almost annoying, but too cute to irritate Sam. "And your hands are big and rough. I like them better than my stubby fingers."

"Mm, I like your stubby fingers." Sam trailed light fingers up Gabriel's spine, making him shiver, and wrapped them loosely around the back of his neck.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and scoffed. Rather than jerk himself off, he reached his arms up to loop them around Sam's shoulders, and pressed himself closer to Sam, trapping his dick between their stomachs. He rutted against Sam, breathing hard against his neck, digging his nails into Sam's skin, holding back a needy groan.

Sam held him steady with firm hands, broad across his back and neck. "Hey, don't hold back." He grinned. "I wanna hear you."

He almost swallowed back another moan to spite Sam, but at the last moment he changed his mind and swore under his breath with a soft, guttural sound. When Sam's grip at the back of his neck tightened his gasped out a half-formed, "Fuck," and his hips stuttered, and he probably scratched deep gouges into Sam's shoulder blades as he hit his climax. He groaned Sam's name, loud but muffled against his throat, as he came. Sam stroked his back with a soft, soothing sound in response.

Spent, Gabriel wilted against Sam. He managed to muster enough energy to snap away the semen that coated both of their skin, and then rearranged himself to sit more comfortably on Sam's lap. Sam's arms tightened around him and he kissed the top of his head. Gabriel swatted at him. Sam laughed, pulling at his hair so he leaned back just a bit, and slotted their mouths together—chaste, and affectionate.

"You're kind of a jerk, but that was fun."

Gabriel snorted. "Fuck you, you insolent child."

Sam grinned.

(THE END!)


End file.
